This invention relates to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to an improved multimedia system having a software mechanism that provides standardized interfaces and controls for the operation of multimedia devices.
A multimedia system is designed to present various multimedia materials in various combinations of text, graphics, video, image, animation, sound, etc. Such a system is a combination of hardware and software. The hardware may include a personal computer to which various multimedia devices can be attached. The hardware runs under the control of an operating system and multimedia application programs. Recent commercially available multimedia systems provide multimedia application developers the capability to control the multimedia devices via software. In turn, application developers create programs that allow end users to control a device by manipulating simulated controls, such as buttons, dials, and other elements, on a computer display screen. The application programmers have been required to create their own custom designed device control screens as well as handle all user interactions, device communications, and screen changes. Such custom development has resulted in inconsistent user interfaces, requires knowledge of the device and device control methods, and duplicates effort for multiple applications. These problems reduce useability and increase development expense.